


Until Dawn AU - YouTubers

by smoloftheskies



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Until Dawn (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Amazingphil - Freeform, F/M, Gore, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Melix, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Phan - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Until Dawn - Freeform, Violence, YouTube, cryoatic - Freeform, cutiepiemarzia - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, first fic, jacksepticeye - Freeform, new, no hate, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoloftheskies/pseuds/smoloftheskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eight YouTubers are invited to a secluded snowy lodge at a strangely convenient date, they all expect a quiet weekend getaway with a few YouTube friends. But when things quickly turn sinister and help is nowhere to be found, can they get out of there before things turn deadly?  </p><p>Explicit language and graphic violence, may not be suitable for younger readers.</p><p>Inspired by BowTieWizard's and HeyKeyKey's amazing Until Dawn AU! All idea credit goes to them. Check them out: http://heykeykey.tumblr.com/<br/>http://bowtiewizard.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ
> 
> Hello! So this idea originated from heykeykey and bowtiewizard on Tumblr (please check them out their work is amazing) and I was so inspired by it that I thought I'd write something based off it! I know a couple people have done this before but mine is a little different. The story I'm writing doesn't exactly follow the plotline of Until Dawn (then everyone would know how it goes! and also it'd be no fun to write) so don't expect particular events to occur in the story (although they might idk). Also SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS so read at your own risk!
> 
> As for septiplier, I don't really ship it romantically but there will still be a lot of mark and jack scenes because they are just too cute.
> 
> That's all I need to say for now, please comment after you've read - I'd love to hear what you thought of it! The next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Enjoy! (●´ω｀●)

Phil smoothed down his black fringe as the cold Canadian air hit his face like a tidal wave. His shiny grey coat glittered in the dim moonlight as he stepped out the taxi, thanking the driver as his tall brown-haired companion paid them. His sneakers hit the ice with a thud, making him shiver.  
"It's freezing," Dan complained as he stood next to Phil, watching the car drive away. "Why are we even here? I know they invited us and all but really? Canada?"  
"Stop moaning," Phil said briskly as he nudged his friend and started walking down the snow-coated path. "It was kind of them to do this. We'll probably meet someone there. Come on," Phil turned to Dan, who was trailing a few steps behind him. He tugged on his sleeve and, after rolling his eyes, Dan laughed and ran straght past him.  
"You'll slip over!" Phil called, giggling, before jogging to catch up with him.  
They eventually reached a gate, sealed shut with the snow. Dan rattled the ice-cold bars, and a note slipped to the floor.  
"Gate busted. Climb over?" Phil read as he picked up the piece of paper.  
"NO. No, Phil, I do not climb." Dan folded his arms. Phil just shrugged.  
"Get a taxi back to the airport then, Danny boy. Or stay here forever," Phil said, putting a hand on the rocky wall in front of him.  
"Are you serious?" Dan said. He looked scared. "Don't you think this is all a little bit weird?"  
Phil looked at Dan with sorrowful eyes. "Please."  
Dan sighed but put a hand on the uneven wall. "Okay, whatever. I'm only doing this for you, you know."

~

"There it is! There's the lodge!" Marzia said excitedly. She looked up at Felix.  
"You nervous?" he laughed.  
"A little bit," she admitted. "But I'm really excited to meet Jack and Mark."  
"Oh, you haven't met them, have you?" Felix exclaimed. "They're great. They're probably already there, actually."  
They walked up the path hand in hand and stopped outside the huge wooden door.  
"Classy," Felix said. He tugged on the door handle and looked at Marzia awkwardly. "It's locked."  
"Do you think anyone's inside?" Marzia said anxiously.  
Just as Felix was about to answer, Mark opened the door.  
"Hey," he smirked.  
"Nice to meet you too," Marzia said, rolling her eyes. Mark chuckled.  
"Sorry," he laughed. "I'm Mark."  
"Marzia," she smiled. "Is Jack here?"  
"No," Mark replied. "We didn't travel together. You guys are the third to arrive."  
"Third?" Marzia titled her head. Just then, Cry appeared in the doorway.  
"Good to see you again," Felix grinned.

~

"So fucking cold," Jack mumbled to himself as he walked towards the ski lift. He was used to the rain and frost back in Ireland, but the snow here coated the ground thickly and he had stopped feeling his feet about an hour ago.  
He eventually reached the small wooden lift and found a key hanging outside. He unlocked the door and shivered. It was freezing - but it was his only mean of transport. He gritted his teeth and closed the door. The trip was only a few minutes long anyway...right?  
Pulling his beanie down over his ears, Jack pulled out his phone. He texted Signe to tell her he'd gotten here okay and opened Instagram.  
Thank God for 4G, he thought to himself. He took a picture of the scenic landscape and posted it onto his account. He was about to open Twitter when the lift came to a brutal stop, almost throwing him off his seat.  
"SHIT!" he gasped. The lift had stopped just before the platform.

~

"SHIT!"  
PJ looked up from his phone. "Hello?"  
He walked up onto the platform to see a distressed green-haired man in the lift. He noticed PJ and breathed out in relief.  
"THE ROPE!" he yelled in a thick Irish accent.  
PJ looked around for a second and saw the icy cable the man was pointing at. He ran towards it and tugged as hard as he could. The lift moved closer.  
"Keep going!" the green-haired man said, nodding in relief.  
After pulling the cable a few times, the lift eventually shuddered onto the platform. The man unlocked the door and stepped outside to face PJ.  
"Thank you!" he said earnestly. "I'm Jack."  
"Oh, right!" PJ nodded. "Yeah, I know. I should've guessed, really. I'm PJ."  
"Right! I've heard about you," Jack smiled as they shook hands. "D'ya think the others are at the cabin yet?"  
"Probably," PJ nodded. "It's pretty late. Do you, um, know the way? I got a bit lost."  
Jack shrugged. "Yeah, sort of. Ya just follows the path, right? 'Ere, follow me."  
The two started walking.  
"So," Jack said, "where about d'ya live?"

~

"Hey, there it is!" exclaimed Phil. "Come on!"  
Dan laughed weakly. "We've literally just climbed a mountain. How are you such a ball of sunshine all the time?"  
Phil chuckled. "Come on," he said again.  
The two stumbled up the walkway until they reached the door. Phil hesitated, then gave it a tentative knock.  
"Marzia!" Phil exclaimed as she opened the door. She smiled warmly as she hugged him.  
"Hey again!" she said shyly.  
"Is everyone else here?" Dan asked as they hugged.  
"Yeah, you're the last to arrive," Marzia replied. "Felix and PJ are up there, Mark and Jack are in the living room, and I think Cry's in the bedroom."  
Dan paused. "That's everyone? I thought YouTube were doing something here too."  
Marzia looked awkward. "Yeah, that's what we thought too," she said as the three walked towards where Mark and Jack were chatting. "Guess it's just us."  
Dan felt odd. None of this seemed right. Why would YouTube just send eight of them off into Canada for no reason at all?  
"Hi!" Mark's voice snapped Dan out of his thoughts. "I'm Mark."  
"Hi, I'm Dan," Dan smiled as they shook hands.

~

After everyone had introduced themselves and food had been served, everyone sat around the fire and talked. Soon, everyone had gotten to know each other. Phil was just having an interesting conversation with Jack about Undertale when Dan stood up.  
"Fuck! Phil, where's my bag?"  
"Which one?" Phil said in confusion.  
"You know, the blue and white one I got in Japan. It has my laptop in it!" Dan said anxiously.  
"Oh..." Phil trailed off.  
"Ugh. Okay, we'll just go grab it and-"  
"What? But we just got here!" Phil protested.  
"Yes, but I can't lose my laptop! We'll be back in like, 5 minutes. Come on, Phil."  
Phil sighed heavily. "Fine. We'll be back soon, okay?"  
A chorus of goodbyes came from the group as they stepped outside.  
"I cannot believe you left my bag," Dan said, rolling his eyes.  
"It's not mine! And anyway, I didn't realize." Phil said, shaking his head.  
"Whatever," Dan said, shrugging. "Let's just go before we freeze."


	2. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay, and how crap this chapter is. I've been kinda busy - and it's hard to work up to the good stuff at a steady pace, ya feel me?
> 
> Anyway, I've added a choice at the end of the chapter. Comment down below which one you'd choose and your actions will affect how everyone turns out, E.G who's gonna die.
> 
> No pressure.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

“I’m bored,” Jack said, staring out the window next to Mark as the others sorted out their sleeping arrangements.  
“Well, I’m sorry,” laughed Mark. He looked at the snowy landscape outside. “We should go explore.”  
Jack looked up. “That’s not a bad idea. Let’s go tell the others and -“  
“No,” Mark said quickly.  
Jack looked confused. “Why?”  
“Because,” Mark shrugged. “Let’s just go.”  
Jack nodded slowly. “Um, alright.”  
They looked around carefully and slipped through the huge oak door, unnoticed.  
~  
“It’s so pretty out here,” Phil said appreciatively as he looked around. Dan stayed quiet.  
“Are you okay?” Phil asked.  
“Well - um, I think I acted up a bit inside the lodge. I didn’t mean to come on so strong. Sorry,” Dan said awkwardly.  
“It’s not a big deal,” Phil shrugged, smiling. “I’d probably act the same way if you lost my laptop.”  
Dan gave a weak laugh, before gasping. “Oh, there it is! Thank God. I thought someone might have stolen it.”  
Phil burst out laughing.  
“What?” Dan said irritably.  
“Dan, we’re on top of a mountain.” Phil sniggered.  
“Oh, shut up!” Dan said, trying not to laugh. “Anyway, let’s go back to the lodge.”  
“Wait,” Phil blurted. “Let’s - let’s go a different way.”  
Dan tensed. “Do you know a different way?”  
“Uh - yeah!” Phil lied. “Felix showed me. We - um - went to go get something, and he showed me, yeah.”  
Dan sighed. He knew Phil was lying, but honestly, he wouldn’t mind spending some more time alone with Phil. That Cry guy - he kind of creeped Dan out.  
“Okay,” Dan nodded, smirking. “Let’s go a different way.”  
~  
“This house is huge,” Felix noted. He, Cry, PJ and Marzia had all been sitting on the sofas, checking up on their social media.  
“It is pretty big,” PJ said wistfully. “I think we should go look around.”  
“That sounds quite cool,” Marzia nodded. “I’ll come. Felix?”

STAY - “Nah, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

COME - “Sure, sounds like fun.”


	3. STATS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this isn't a chapter ●︿● I thought this would be helpful for decision-making, so you can see each characters' weaknesses and strengths.
> 
> If you really disagree with one of the stats, please tell me below! (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> Also, lastly, the 'Funny' factor DOES NOT MEAN HOW FUNNY THEY ARE, because tbh they're all hilarious. It means how often they crack jokes and goof around, especially in stressful situations. 
> 
> Enjoy! ◎[▪‿▪]◎
> 
> P.S, I don't know much about Cry. I watched a few of his videos for this, but if I'm wrong on some stats tell me please! (ﾟヮﾟ)

P J ~ AMIABLE OBLIGING PHILANTHROPIC 

HONEST- 8  
CHARITABLE - 6  
FUNNY - 5  
BRAVE - 7  
ROMANTIC - 8  
CURIOUS - 10

C R Y ~ SALTY SELF-POSSESSED DIGNIFIED 

HONEST - 5  
CHARITABLE - 7  
FUNNY - 8  
BRAVE - 7  
ROMANTIC - 6  
CURIOUS - 6

F E L I X ~ VALIANT RETICENT COMICAL

HONEST - 6  
CHARITABLE - 9  
FUNNY - 7  
BRAVE - 10  
ROMANTIC - 7  
CURIOUS - 4

M A R Z I A ~ RECEPTIVE BASHFUL COMPASSIONATE

HONEST - 8  
CHARITABLE - 10  
FUNNY - 3  
BRAVE - 6  
ROMANTIC - 8  
CURIOUS - 9

D A N ~ PRAGMATIC ASSERTIVE SARDONIC

HONEST- 5  
CHARITABLE - 6  
FUNNY - 10  
BRAVE - 2  
ROMANTIC - 7  
CURIOUS - 5  


P H I L ~ NON - MATERIALISTIC SANGUINE MAGNANIMOUS 

HONEST - 9  
CHARITABLE - 7  
FUNNY - 6  
BRAVE - 5  
ROMANTIC - 6  
CURIOUS - 8

J A C K ~ SELF - EFFACING METTLESOME ENCOURAGING

HONEST - 7  
CHARITABLE - 8  
FUNNY - 5  
BRAVE - 6  
ROMANTIC - 7  
CURIOUS - 9

M A R K ~ EMPATHETIC WITTY POWERFUL

HONEST - 6  
CHARITABLE - 9  
FUNNY - 7  
BRAVE - 9  
ROMANTIC - 6  
CURIOUS - 8


	4. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CHOSE - 'STAY'
> 
> _
> 
> holy shit u guys are gonna hate me
> 
> So a new chapter! Please comment what you would choose down below and anything else - I love reading them!
> 
> Enjoy! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

“Nah, you guys go on ahead,” Felix shrugged. “I’ll see you guys later.”  
Marzia looked a little crushed, but nodded. “Okay. PJ, let’s go,” she said flatly.  
PJ looked back at Felix regretfully, before he and Marzia disappeared.  
“Shit,” giggled Felix, masking his unease. “You think I fucked up?”  
“No, she’ll be fine,” Cry shrugged. He paused for a moment. “Um…thanks for sticking around. I appreciate it.”  
Felix smiled. “It’s no problem.”  
There was a moment of silence. Felix felt he had to say something, but he didn’t know what. He hadn’t talked to Cry in a while. He felt awkward, but Cry seemed at ease.  
“Hey,” Cry noted, “where’s Jack and Mark?”  
Felix looked around. “Oh shit!” he laughed. “They must have left without us seeing.”  
~  
“Hey Jack?” Mark giggled.  
“Hmm?” Jack replied, looking at Mark.  
“What’s the best thing about snow?” he smiled evilly.  
“Um…there’s a lot of good things, I guess. What about you?” Jack shrugged.  
“THIS!” Mark cried in ecstasy as he chucked a snowball at Jack, hitting him square in the face.  
“Oh, it is ON!” Jack laughed as he dived behind a tree. He began moulding balls of snow as the tree he was hiding behind was pummelled. He tried to jump out quickly, but as soon as Mark saw him move, he was immediately attacked. He shook his head as he tried to crawl away, but Mark was relentless; he seemed to have an infinite pile of snowballs.  
“Stop! Stop! I surrender!” Jack coughed, struggling to get up.   
“That was crap!” Mark complained, giggling. He paused for a second. “You okay?”  
Jack didn’t respond.  
“Seán?” Mark said anxiously, dropping his snowball and moving closer.  
“GOTCHA!” Jack cackled as he jumped up and started lobbing snowballs at Mark, who grinned and scooped up a snowball.  
The battle continued until Jack was truly exhausted. Despite being a lot stronger than him, Mark was pretty tired too, and they collapsed onto a nearby bench.  
“That was fun,” giggled Mark.  
~  
“PJ, over here!” Marzia said excitedly. She was standing next to a huge wooden door with strange intricate carvings in an ancient language on the front.  
“That looks cool!” PJ said. He paused and tried pushing against it. “Give me a hand.”  
The two pressed against the door as hard as they could, but it wouldn’t budge.  
“Damn!” Marzia sighed. “I bet Felix could have opened it easy. Ugh, I wish he was here.”  
“Hey, it’s alright,” PJ said gently. “Where now?”   
Before Marzia could answer, a voice was echoing down the hallway.  
~  
“Phil? Phil!”  
Dan had honestly no idea where he was, but the footsteps had led him to this trapdoor and he was determined to find Phil.  
“Dan?”   
“Hello?” Dan called out in hope.  
PJ turned a corner, closely followed by Marzia.  
“What are you doing down here?” asked Dan, adjusting his backpack.  
“We were exploring,” PJ shrugged. “What are YOU doing down here? Where’s Phil?”  
“I don’t know,” Dan said anxiously. “We decided to go a different way to the lodge, and I stopped for a second, and he was gone. His footsteps led to down here - unless -“  
“Dan, did you follow OUR footsteps?” PJ sighed. Dan looked embarrassed.  
“It’s something he’d do!” he said defensively, his voice getting a little louder.  
“Guys, calm down,” Marzia said. Her voice was soft, but there was an edge of authority that made both boys turn to her.   
“It’s just a matter of going back and retracing your footsteps, Dan. Phil wouldn’t have gone far - he’s probably looking for you too,” Marzia shrugged.  
“Right,” Dan nodded. “I think we’ll need the extra manpower, though. We’ll go get Felix and Cry, split up and then search the grounds.”  
The others nodded, and they headed up the stairs.  
~  
“Felix? Cry?” Marzia called out into the living room.   
No reply.  
“You have GOT to be kidding,” Dan groaned. “I guess we’ll just-“  
“Guys, no,” Marzia said, sounding scared. “Felix wouldn’t just disappear without texting me or something. I wouldn’t put it past Cry, but Pewds would know I’d be scared. He’s not safe - I - I have to look for him.”  
“No, Marzia,” Dan said, sounding desperate. “You have to help me find Phil.”  
Marzia was torn. “PJ?”  
“I want to help Dan find Phil. He could be anywhere,” PJ said apologetically. “But - but I know Felix - and I think you’re right. You should look for him.”  
“NO, Marzia,” Dan begged. “Please, I need you to help.”  
“I think it’s up to you,” PJ said quietly.

HELP FIND PHIL

FIND FELIX


	5. LOYALTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CHOSE 'FIND PHIL'
> 
> -
> 
> Don't forget to comment your choice and anything else you wanna add - I love reading your comments!

Marzia tensed for a second, before nodding. "Let's find Phil."  
Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. So much."  
"So where were you?" asked PJ.  
"In the woods," replied Dan. "We should start there.  
~  
The trio had been calling out for Phil for the last quarter of an hour, and Dan was losing hope.   
"Maybe he'll be back at the lodge," Dan said uncertainly.  
They didn't have time to reply before they heard a quiet reply.   
"Dan?"  
"Phil?" Dan said, turning around quickly. "Where are you?"  
"Over here!" said PJ, walking toward a tall figure leaning weakly against a tree.  
"Phil! Jesus Christ, what happened to you?"  
The man's cheeks and forehead was covered in bleeding cuts. He was trembling.  
"Someone dragged me out here," Phil explained shakily. "I passed out, and woke up on the ground. I - I couldn't get up."  
Dan looked terrified. "Are you okay now?"  
"Dizzy," said Phil. "But I can move and talk, so I'm okay."  
Marzia wanted to comfort Phil, but her mind was in panic.  
"Guys," she whispered. "Felix."  
Dan turned to Marzia angrily. "Can't you see that this is more important right now? Phil nearly fucking DIED."  
"I didn't," mumbled Phil.  
"Well HEY!" Marzia said, her voice shaky. "Felix could ACTUALLY be dead. Don't you think that's important too? Felix could be like this, or worse."   
PJ looked stressed out. "Guys, shut up. I'm trying to figure this out."  
The two went silent.  
"Okay," PJ said. "We definitely need to find Felix after what happened to Phil. I could go with Marzia and Dan-"  
"There's no point," Dan interrupted, shaking his head. "If Phil passes out or the person comes back, what am I meant to do? It's got to be all of us and leave Phil. But what's to stop Phil bleeding to death while we're gone? I say Marzia goes alone."  
PJ bit his lip. "That's dangerous."  
"It's logical," Dan shrugged. "But it's Marzia's choice. Again."

LEAVE PHIL

GO ALONE


	6. DEVOTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CHOSE: GO ALONE
> 
>  
> 
> look at this long ass chapter to make up for my hiatus!!!! its also evil lmao
> 
> hope to update regularly from now on. also please comment your opinion/decision! it makes my heart happy and keeps the story moving ≧◡≦
> 
> enjoy! ＼(￣▽￣)/

“No,” Marzia said after a moment of silence. “I’ll find Felix myself.”  
Phil looked near to tears. “Please don’t do this. I’m okay. Leave me.”  
“No,” Dan said sharply, clenching his jaw. He looked at Marzia. There was no compassion in his eyes, no regret. “Good luck,” he snapped.  
PJ touched her arm gently, looking into her eyes. “Please be safe,” he whispered. Marzia nodded.  
She didn’t know exactly where she was going as she stumbled back to the lodge, but she followed the dim light and eventually found her way. She opened the door slowly, Phil’s torn face still ringing a clear warning in her mind.  
“Felix?” she called out quietly, knowing she wouldn’t get an answer. Sure enough, she was greeted with silence. She approached the stairs, thinking she’d check upstairs again just in case, when a sharp ringing sound echoed across the house, making her jump out of her skin. She followed the sound, and eventually came across a mobile phone. The word ‘Signe’ was displayed across the screen. She stared at it in confusion for a second, before it clicked. This was Jack’s phone!  
She looked around. Jack definitely wouldn’t just leave his phone lying around. That meant…  
“JACK!” she screamed suddenly, recklessly, into the emptiness of the house. “JACK!”  
She nearly started sobbing right there on the spot. She saw what happened to Phil. What if Jack was in a similar state?  
She looked at the phone again. She could call the police. She should call the police. There was clearly something dangerous going on.  
She picked up the phone, only to see the empty signal bars. She’d never reach anyone up here. Trembling, she put down the phone and headed up the stairs.  
She called out Felix’s name until she was hoarse, but there was no reply. She knew she needed to go out again, but she couldn’t face it. She felt totally useless.  
“Oh, Marzia,” a deep voice suddenly rang out in the house. Marzia felt her heart jump into her throat. She turned around once, twice. “What? Who’s there?”  
“You’ll see.”  
And suddenly, there was only darkness.  
~  
Felix didn’t know how long he’d been passed out for, but his head ached and he had no idea where he was. It was pitch black.  
“Hello?” he croaked.  
A light switched on as soon as he spoke, a bare bulb hanging from a wire from the bleak ceiling. He gingerly stood up, blinking rapidly. He froze.  
Behind a panel of glass, was an unconscious Marzia. She was tied up to a chair, wires wrapped around her wrists.  
He wanted to scream, but no sound came out. He made to move forward, but nearly tripped onto his face. He looked down to see metal cuffs gripping his ankles.  
“What the FUCK?!” he yelled suddenly, startling himself. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”  
“Hello, Felix.”  
He looked around desperately, but he found no one.  
“Don’t worry, Felix. You just have to do one little task.”  
He didn’t recognize the voice. All he could look at was Marzia, poor, sweet, unconscious Marzia strapped to a chair with her forearms viciously wrapped in metal wire.  
“All you have to do is pull the lever.”  
Felix looked at the panel before him. A small red lever was placed in the middle. It had two labels on either side.  
“One option is SHOCK. This will send a strong electric current through Marzia’s body. This will electrify her, paralysing her for life, and also break the light system in the house. “The other is KILL. Both you and Marzia will be released unharmed, but someone else will be - fatally. The choice is yours.”  
“I-I can’t!” Felix stuttered desperately.  
The voice laughed, its noise booming through the cramped room. “Then you all die. Choose.”  
Felix looked at the lever. He had to make a decision.

BREAK THE LIGHTS AND PARALYSE MARZIA

KILL SOMEONE ELSE


	7. VENGEANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing such long chapters????? y
> 
> Don't forget to comment! It makes my day x1000 better ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Felix looked at the switch. He couldn’t kill someone. He looked up at Marzia’s sleeping figure. He made a mental note to look after her, no matter how she came out of this. He gritted and teeth and looked away as he pulled the lever towards the SHOCK label.  
Suddenly he was submerged into darkness again. There was a moment of silence - and then the unmistakeable ear-splitting scream of Marzia.  
~  
“What time is it?”asked Jack as he walked towards the lodge with Mark.  
“About nine,” Mark replied, checking his phone. “We’ve been here for about three hours.”  
“Three hours?!” Jack spluttered. “I’m surprised nobody’s called us.”  
Mark laughed. “Called us? There’s no signal for miles around. They’d never reach us.”  
Jack was about to reply when the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps echoed behind them. He whipped his head around, and was promptly shoved forward by PJ.  
“Run!” he screamed. “RUN!”  
Jack didn’t have time to think as he and Mark started sprinting towards the lodge. He had no idea what was going on, but the terrified look on PJ’s face was enough to make him start running.  
PJ crashed through the front door and quickly slammed it shut behind Jack and Mark. He looked through the glass panels, before breathing a huge sigh.  
“What - what?” Jack gasped, clutching his chest.  
PJ took a deep breath, before starting. “Me, Dan and Marzia found Phil lying against a tree, half dead. Marzia said she needed to find Felix, but Dan wouldn’t leave Phil, so she went alone. We waited there for about fifteen minutes until Phil felt ready to move, and then headed towards the lodge, but we completely lost out way - all the lights were off.” PJ gestured around the room. Jack hadn’t noticed, but he was right - they were in darkness. He tried the light switch, to no avail.  
“Anyway,” PJ continued, “we were wandering around that forest for God knows how long, and then Phil suddenly screamed, and there was this - this thing, in the shadows. I don’t know. It looked human but not…really? I don’t know. But Phil said that was it, the thing that almost killed him, and he just told us to run, run as fast as you could. So he grabbed Dan’s hand and started to run, and I just went in the opposite direction - I don’t know why, I panicked, and then I just ran and ran and I came to this clearing and you were there and here we are.”  
The next few minutes were silent, except for the sound of their heavy breathing.  
“What I don’t understand,” Mark said eventually, “is why you split up in the first place.”  
“I don’t know,” PJ said sadly. “It started with Felix not coming with me and Marzia. Then it all started going downhill.”  
“I still don’t get it,” Jack said.  
“Me either,” sighed PJ.  
Silence.  
“But surely if Marzia was looking for Felix, she’d be here,” Mark said suddenly. “From what you’ve said, it doesn’t sound like he’s left the lodge.”  
PJ nodded slowly. “That - that makes sense. We should go down to the basement - Marzia would have already searched upstairs. Come on, the stairs are over here.”  
~  
Dan didn’t realise that Phil was crying until they reached the signal tower. As they ran into the snowy clearing, he could see the moonlight reflected off his damp face, and he stopped.  
“It’s gone,” he panted. “It’s gone.”  
Phil didn’t reply. The tears kept falling. Instinctively, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. Phil gripped his shirt and cried, beyond caring about his dignity.  
“It’s okay,” Dan whispered, close to tears himself. “Everything’s going to be okay.”  
“No it’s not,” Phil mumbled into his chest.  
Dan knew he was right. But he wasn’t going to admit it, not yet.  
He gently pulled away and, without thinking, wiped the tears away from Phil’s face using him thumb. It was oddly intimate, but he didn’t stop to think about it.  
“Let’s check out this tower,” Dan said after a moment of silence. “Maybe we can call someone.”  
~  
“Here,” said Phil. They were at the top of the tower, and were looking for a source of communication.  
Dan went over to look at what Phil was pointing to.  
“A radio,” Phil beamed. It was the first time he’d smiled since he’d made fun of Dan outside the lodge.  
“Does it have an emergency button?” Phil asked.  
“Yeah,” Phil said. He paused. “But look - we could try to fix the signal completely. Then we could call YouTube or the police nearby, and we could get out of this mess.”  
Dan hesitated.

FIX THE SIGNAL  
PRESS THE EMERGENCY BUTTON


	8. DESERTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CHOSE: FIX THE SIGNAL
> 
> ahaHA sorry about t he w a i t. eeeeeee
> 
> hopefully you'll like this one! o(╥﹏╥)o i'll update as soon as I get a good few comments (promise)
> 
> as always, comment and stuff - it helps the story and my self confidence!! 
> 
> lmaooo k have fun

"Look, let's fix the signal and see what happens," Dan told him. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

Phil nodded. "Okay, let's try it. I think the antenna is out here."

~ 

Felix couldn't breathe. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Marzia," he called out desperately. "Marzia, please."

He was about to give up when he noticed a slither of light above him. He blinked and looked up. Sure enough, slowly, slowly, the lights were starting to flicker on. Felix ran over to the door separating him and his girlfriend, and found it unlocked. He pulled it open, and stood in front of Marzia. Her eyes were closed. He gently shook her.

"Marzia?"

No response.

"Marzia?" he said again, trembling. "Marzia."

And then she opened her eyes.

~

"Felix? Marzia?" PJ called out.

"I think - I think I see something," Jack said. "There, in th'distance. Light."

"Oh shit, yeah," Mark nodded. 

They walked towards the light source, to find a strange setup. There was a glass   
panel in front of them, which had a door leading to an empty room except for a chair   
covered in broken wires and another open door leading out into the cold. 

"They must have come through here," PJ said. "Felix never closes doors."

They went through the doors, shivering at the cold. They looked around for a second. 

"Seems like a dead end," Mark sighs.

"PJ!" suddenly came a call from next to them. He turned suddenly, to see Marzia climbing up the steep slope next to them, a look of pure relief on her face.

"Jesus, Marzia!" Jack sighed. "We thought you were dead!" 

"Same," Felix said, from behind her. He seemed cold, distant. He kept a protective hand on Marzia's back while they spoke.

Jack turned to properly look at Marzia - and started. 

"You looked fucked up," he gasped. She had long purple marks across her face and neck, and bruising everywhere. 

"Shit went down," Felix said, his voice clipped. "What now?"

Just as he finished speaking, a sharp scream came from behind them. Felix turned around quickly, his eyes narrowed.

PJ looked scared. "That sounded like Phil. A lot like Phil."

Another scream, louder this time, more agonized. No one said anything. They knew who Phil was with.

Everyone stared at each other nervously. Mark opened his mouth to speak, looking earnest, but Felix got there first.

"No. No, no way." He growled. "We need to get the fuck out of here." 

"You're just going to abandon them? Really? That's sick, man," Jack spat.

"I'm going after them. Do what you want." Mark said coldly.

"No, we are staying together," PJ said firmly. "We have to come to an unanimous decision."

"PJ, you decide," Marzia said desperately. "Time's running out."

"I -" PJ said. He sighed. "Okay - okay. "

 

FOLLOW THE SCREAMS  
ABANDON AND FIND HELP


End file.
